Twins of Hera
by Angel of Darkness will get you
Summary: Hera... HAVING KIDS? Join Daniel and Angelina and their adventure of being the 1st children of Hera! Nico/OC or Leo/OC. Reyna/OC or Thalia/OC... READ&REVIEW... SORRY ITS A SUCKY SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**16 years ago...**

Eric was at a bar, it was his 21st birthday and his fiancee just cheated on him with his brother Richard who was 6 years older than him. So right now, Eric was drinking his heart out when a beautiful woman with short ink black hair and pitch black eyes sat beside him and stared at him.

"Hi I'm Hera Olympia, Whats your name?" She whisper-slurred. She rested her hand on his arm seductivly. He gulped down his drink.

"Eric Guerrero" He said in a normal voice. No matter how much he drank, he could never be drunk. She asked the bartender for 2 shots of vodka. Once the bartender gave it to her, she gulped down hers and gave one to him.

"Why are you here?" Hera asked him.

"My fiancee cheated on me with my brother. How bout you?" Eric asked. Hera took a breath.

"My husband cant keep his pants on with other women" she said dully. Then her eyes brightened"Wanna come over to my house?"She asked. Eric shrugged while she grabbed his wrist in an iron grip and pulled him outside. She walked him to her house and they sat on the couch. After talking, Hera surprised him by kissing him. The kiss turned into a make-out sesion then got a little out of hand.

(**I'M GONNA SKIP THIS TO THE MORNING)**

Eric woke up with Hera laying next to him in her bed. _What happened? _Then he remembered. _I just did it with a woman who I juct met last night?! _He got up and got dressed. He waited in the living room. A few minutes later, Hera walked into the living room with a little box in her hand. She had tears in eyes. She sat on his lap and handed him the box. He opened the box curiously. In the box was a pregnacy test... And it was positive! He dropped the little box in shock. Hera kissed him on the lips.

"You're gonna be a father" she whispered to him.

* * *

**9 MONTHS LATER**

After about 2 hours, 2 babies were born. A boy and a girl. Eric went to the bathroom for a few minutes to come back to an empty room with a note on the bed.

_Dear my precious Eric,_

_I'm sorry but I have to leave._

_I'm actually the greek goddess Hera. _

_If you dont believe me, call:_

_555-253-8565**  
**_

_I'm sorry for leaving you but I had to before Zeus kills you._

_Take care of The babies._

_I bless you and I got rid of the mist so now you can see what is actually in the world._

_Also heres a knife to protect yourself from the monsters._

_On the knife there is 2 rings, they are for the kids when they get older._

_With plenty of love,_

_Hera_

Tears were streaming down Eric's face when the nurse came back in with the babies in her arms. She handed them to him.

"What are their names?" she asked him. Without thinking, Eric said:

"Daniel Santiago Guerrero for the boy and Angelina Estrella Guerrero for the girl."The nurse nodded and wrote down something on her clipboard. The next morning, Eric went home with Daniel Santiago Guerrero and Angelina Estrella Guerrero in his arms.

**HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? R&R PLEEZE!**


	2. Wait House of Hades?

**Hey all you peoples... i know that you're all waiting for me to update on my story but then i thought**

**"Wait, Instead of giving something they're waiting for, I'll give them something they're DIEING for"**

**So, here's da 1ST CHAPTER of the HOUSE OF HADES!**

**Chapter 1**

**HAZEL**

DURING THE THIRD ATTACK, Hazel almost ate a boulder. She was peering into the fog, wondering how it could be so difficult to fly across one stupid mountain range, when the ship's alarm bells sounded.  
"Hard to port!" Nico yelled from the foremast of the flying ship.  
Back at the helm, Leo yanked the wheel. The _Argo II_ veered left, its aerial oars slashing through the clouds like rows of knives.  
Hazel made the mistake of looking over the rail. A dark, spherical shape hurtled toward her. She thought: Why is the moon coming at us? Then she yelped and hit the deck. The huge rock passed so close overhead, it blew her hair out of her face.  
_CRACK!_  
The foremast collapsed-sail, spars, and Nico all crashing to the deck. The boulder, roughly the size of a pickup truck, tumbled off into the fog like it had important business elsewhere.  
"Nico!" Hazel scrambled over to him as Leo brought the ship level.  
"I'm fine," Nico muttered, kicking folds of canvas off his legs.  
She helped him up, and they stumbled to the bow. Hazel peeked over more carefully this time. The clouds parted just long enough to reveal the top of the mountain below them: a spearhead of black rock jutting from mossy green slopes. Standing at the summit was a mountain god-one of the _numina montanum_, Jason had called them. Or _ourae_, in Greek. Whatever you called them, they were nasty.  
Like the others they had faced, this one wore a simple white tunic over skin as rough and dark as basalt. He was about twenty feet tall and extremely muscular, with a flowing white beard, scraggly hair, and a wild look in his eyes, like a crazy hermit. He bellowed something Hazel didn't understand, but it obviously wasn't welcoming. With his bare hands, he pried another chunk of rock from his mountain and began shaping it into a ball.  
The scene disappeared in the fog, but when the mountain god bellowed again, other _numina_ answered in the distance, their voices echoing through the valleys.  
"Stupid rock gods!" Leo yelled from the helm. "That's the _third_ time I've had to replace that mast! You think they grow on trees?"  
Nico frowned. "Masts _are_ from trees."  
"That's not the point!" Leo snatched up one of his controls, a jury-rigged Nintendo Wii stick, and spun it in a circle. A few feet away, a trapdoor opened in the deck. A Celestial bronze cannon rose. Hazel just had time to cover he ears before it discharged into the sky, spraying a dozen metal spheres that trailed green fire. The spheres grew spikes in midair, like helicopter blades, and spun away into the fog.  
A moment later, a series of explosions crackled across the mountains, followed by the outraged roar of mountain gods.  
"Ha!" Leo yelled.  
Unfortunately, Hazel guessed, judging from their last two encounters, Leo's newest weapon had only annoyed the _numina_.  
Another boulder whistled through the air off to their starboard side.  
Nico yelled, "Get us out of here!"  
Leo muttered some unflattering comments about _numina_, but he turned the wheel. The engines hummed. Magical rigging lashed itself tight, and the ship tacked to port. The _Argo II_ picked up speed, retreating northwest, as they'd been doing for the past two days.  
Hazel didn't relax until they were out of the mountains. The fog cleared. Below them, morning sunlight illuminated the Italian countryside-rolling green hills and golden fields not too different from those in Northern California. Hazel could almost imagine she was sailing home to Camp Jupiter.  
The thought weighed on her chest. Camp Jupiter had only been her home for nine months, since Nico had brought her back from the Underworld. But she missed it more than her birthplace of New Orleans, and_definitely_ more than Alaska, where she'd died back in 1942.  
She missed her bunk in the Fifth Cohort barracks. She missed dinners in the mess hall, with wind spirits whisking platters through the air and legionnaires joking about the war games. She wanted to wander the streets of New Rome, holding hands with Frank Zhang. She wanted to experience just being a regular girl for once, with an actual sweet, caring boyfriend.  
Most of all, she wanted to feel safe. She was tired of being scared and worried all the time.  
She stood on the quarterdeck as Nico picked mast splinters out of his arms and Leo punched buttons on the ship's console.  
"Well, _that_ was sucktastic," Leo said. "Should I wake the others?"  
Hazel was tempted to say yes, but the other crewmembers had taken the night shift and had earned their rest. They were exhausted from defending the ship. Every few hours, it seemed, some Roman monster had decided the _Argo II_ looked like a tasty treat.  
A few weeks ago, Hazel wouldn't have believed that anyone could sleep through a _numina_ attack, but now she imagined her friends were still snoring away belowdecks. Whenever _she_ got a chance to crash, she slept like a coma patient.  
"They need rest," she said. "We'll have to figure out another way on our own."  
"Huh." Leo scowled at his monitor. In his tattered work shirt and grease-splattered jeans, he looked like he'd just lost a wrestling match with a locomotive.  
Ever since their friends Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus, Leo had been working almost nonstop. He'd been acting angrier and even more driven than usual.  
Hazel worried about him. But part of her was relieved by the change. Whenever Leo smiled and joked, he looked _too_ much like Sammy, is great-grandfather...Hazel's first boyfriend back in 1942.  
Ugh, why did her life have to be so complicated?  
"Another way," Leo muttered. "Do you see one?"  
On his monitor glowed a map of Italy. The Apennine Mountains ran down the middle of the boot-shaped country. A green dot for the _Argo II_ blinked on the western side of the range, a few hundred miles north of Rome. Their path should have been simple. They needed to get to a place called Epirus in Greece and find an old temple called the House of Hades (or Pluto, as the Romans called him; or as Hazel liked to think of him: the World's Worst Absent Father).  
To reach Epirus, all they had to do was go straight east-over the Apennines and across the Adriatic Sea. But it hadn't worked out that way. Each time they tried to cross the spine of Italy, the mountain gods attacked.  
For the past two days they'd skirted north, hoping to find a safe pass, with no luck. The _numina montanum_ were sons of Gaea, Hazel's least favorite goddess. That made them _very_ determined enemies. The _Argo II_ couldn't fly high enough to avoid their attacks; and even with all its defenses, the ship couldn't make it across the range without being smashed to pieces.  
"It's our fault," Hazel said. "Nico and mine." The _numina_ can sense us."  
She glanced at her half brother. Since they'd rescued him from the giants, he'd started to regain his strength, but he was still painfully thin. His black shirt and jeans hung off his skeletal frame. Long, dark hair framed his sunken eyes. His olive complexion had turned a sickly greenish-white, like the color of tree sap.  
In human years, he was barely fourteen, just a year older than Hazel; but that didn't tell the whole story. Like Hazel, Nico di Angelo was a demigod from another era. He radiated a kind of _old_ energy-a melancholy that came from knowing he didn't belong in the modern world.  
Hazel hadn't known him very long, but she understood, even shared his sadness. The children of Hades (Pluto-whichever) rarely had happy lives. And judging from what Nico had told her the night before, their biggest challenge was yet to come when they reached the House of Hades- a challenge he'd implored her to keep secret from the others.  
Nico gripped the hilt of his Stygian iron sword. "Earth spirits don't like children of the Underworld. That's true. We get under their skin-_literally_. But I think the _numina_ could sense this ship anyway. We're carrying the Athena Parthenos. That thing is like a magical beacon."  
Hazel shivered, thinking of the massive statue that took up mosty of the hold. They'd sacrificed so much, saving it from the cavern under Rome; but they had no idea what to do with it. So far the only thing it seemed to be good for was alerting more monsters to their presence.  
Leo traced his finger down the map of Italy. "So crossing the mountains is out. Thing is, they go a long way in either direction."  
"We could go by sea," Hazel suggested. "Sail around the southern tip of Italy."  
"That's a long way," Nico said. "Plus, we don't have..."  
His voice cracked. "You know...our sea expert, Percy."  
The name hung in the air like an impending storm.  
Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon...probably the demigod Hazel admired the most. He'd saved her life so many times on their quest to Alaska; but when he had needed Hazel's help in Rome, she'd failed him. She'd watched, powerless, as he and Annabeth had plunged into that pit...  
Hazel took a deep breath. Percy and Annabeth were still alive. She knew that in her heart. She could _still_help them if she could get to the House of Hades, if she could survive the challenge Nico had warned her about...  
"What about continuing north?" she asked. "There _has_ to be a break in the mountains, or something."  
Leo fiddled with the bronze Archimedes sphere that he'd installed on the console-his newest and most dangerous toy. Every time Hazel looked at the thing, her mouth went dry. She worried that Leo would turn the wrong combinationon the sphere and accidentally eject them all from the deck, or blow up the ship, or turn the _Argo II_ into a giant toaster.  
Fortunately, they got lucky. The sphere grew a camera lens and projected a 3D image of the Apennine Mountains above the console.  
"I dunno." Leo examined the holograph. "I don't see any good passes to the north. But I like the idea better than backtracking south. I'm done with Rome."  
No one argued with that. Rome had not been a good experience.  
"Whatever we so," Nico said, "we have to hurry. Every day that Annabeth and Percy are in Tartarus..."  
He didn't need to finish. They had to hope Percy and Annabeth could survive long enough to find the Tartarus side of the Doors of Death. Then, assuming the _Argo II_ could reach the House of Hades, they_might_ be able to open the doors on the mortal side, save their friends, and seal the entrance, stopping Gaea's forces from being reincarnated in the mortal world, over and over.  
Yes...nothing could go wrong with _that_ plan.  
Nico scowled at the Italian countryside below them. Maybe we _should_ wake the others. The decision affects us all."  
"No," Hazel said. "We can find a solution."  
She wasn't sure why she felt strongly about it, but since leaving Rome, the crew had started to lose its cohesion. They'd been learning to work as a team. Then _bam_...their two most important members fell into Tartarus. Percy had been their backbone. He'd given them confidence as they sailed across the Atlantic and into the Mediterranean. As for Annabeth-she'd been the de facto leader of the quest. She'd recovered the Athena Parthenos single-handedly. She was the smartest of the seven, the one with the answers.  
If Hazel woke up the rest of the crew every time they had a problem, they'd just start arguing again, feeling more and more hopeless.  
She had to make Percy and Annabeth proud of her. She had to take the initiative. She couldn't believe her only role in this quest would be what Nico had warned her of-removing the obstacle waiting for them in the House of Hades. She pushed the thought aside.  
"We need some creative thinking," she said. "Another way to cross those mountains, or a way to hide ourselves from the _numina_"  
Nico sighed. "If I was on my own, I could shadow-travel. But that won't work for an entire ship. And honestly, I'm not sure I have the strength to even transport _myself_ anymore."  
"I could maybe rig some kind of camouflage," Leo said, "like a smoke scren to hide us in the clouds." He didn't sound very enthusiastic.  
Hazel stared down at the rolling farmland, thinking about what lay beneath it-the realm of her father, lord of the Underworld. She'd only met Pluto once, and she hadn't realized who he was. She certainly had never expected help from him-not when she was alive the first time, not during her time as a spirit in the Underworld, not since Nico had brought her back to the world of the living.  
Her dad's servant Thanatos, god of death, had suggested that Pluto might be doing Hazel a favor by ignoring her. After all, she wasn't supposed to be alive. If Pluto took notice of her, he might have to return her to the land of the dead.  
Which meant calling on Pluto would be a very bad idea.  
And yet...  
_Please, Dad,_ she found herself praying. _I_ have _to find a way to your temple in Greece-the House of Hades. If you're down there, show me what to do._  
At the edge of the horizon, a flicker of movement caught her eye-something small and beige racing across the fields at incredible speed, leaving a vapor trail like a plane's.  
Hazel couldn't believe it. She didn't dare hope, but it _had_ to be..."Arion."  
"What?" Nico asked.  
Leo let out a happy whoop as the dust cloud got closer.  
"It's her horse, man! You missed that whole part. We haven't seen him since Kansas!"  
Hazel laughed-the first time she'd laughed in days. It felt so good to see her old friend.  
About a mile to the north, the small beige dot circled a hill and stopped at the summit. He was difficult to make out, but when the horse reared and whinnied, the sound carried all the way to the _Argo II_. Hazel had no doubt-it was Arion.  
"We have to meet him," she said. "He's here to help."  
"Yeah, okay." Leo scratched his head. "But, uh, we talked about not landing the ship on the ground anymore, remember? You know, with Gaea wanting to destroy us, and all."  
"Just get me close, and I'll use the rope ladder." Hazel's heart was pounding. "I think Arion wants to tell me something."

**ALL OF THIS GOES 2 RICK RIORDAN CUZ HE IS TOTALLY AWESOME!**

_**-Percylia22**_


	3. I FOUND YOU!(16 yrs later)

**I'M SORRY, ITS BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE I MADE THIS STORY AND I HATE THAT I'M UPDATING NOW WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE A FEW WEEK AGO...**

**THIS IS RIGHT AFTER THE GIANT WAR AND THE TWINS ARE 16 YEARS OLD...**

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

**Daniel's POV**

Running. That's all I do. Run. I ran away from the foster homes and left my twin sister there when my father died. Now, I'm still on the run but instead of Police or Foster care, it's from monsters. like, monster from greek and roman mythology. Hydras, griffins, gorgons, etc... It's good i studied mythology in school... before my dad died. It was his favorite thing besides us. He told us stories about greek and roman mythology since we were 3 years old! Dont ask about my mother because I'm not gonna tell you anything! Oh alright, you got it out of me. My dad told me that when we were born, my mom was no where to be found when he got baack from talking to the docters. All he found was a note with 2 rings, one for me and one for Angel (Angelina).

Ther rings were mood rings. When we got really excited or happy, the ring would be a mixture of bright colors, when we were sad or deppressed, the ring turned dark unhappy colors, and when we were mad or deadly serouis, the ring turned black. We got the rings on our 10th birthday and we've kept them on ever since (Or at least I have).

My vision started blurring up and I felt something wet roll down my cheeks. I quickly climbed a nearby tree (Iwas in a forest, running from a hellhound) and wiped the tears with my muddy worn out sweat shirt. This is what happens when I think about my family. The hellhound tried jumping on the tree but soon fell off. HAHA STUPID DOG! The hellhound jumped into a shadow and appeared right next to me. Before I could react, it swiped my arm ,leaving a big gash whitch was pouring out blood. I fell down the tree and landed on my back. Thats gonna hurt in the morning! I quickly stood up and started running again.

I looked over my shoulder to see if the hellhound was behind me. I ended up tripping on a tree root in the process and fell on my face. Just my luck, The hellhound WAS behind me and now it's on top of me, trying to scratch my face off!

I closed my eyes, ready for the pain but the only pain I felt was on my arm where the monster scratched me and on my chest where the hellhound was clawing at me a few seconds ago. I slowly opened my eyes to see golden dust and a wooden arrow lying on my stomach. I tried looking up but my chest started hurting ALOT!

"dont move or you'll make it worse" a soft girl whisper said to my left. Suddenly, a girl came into my line of vision... AND I KNEW WHO SHE IS! She has ink black hair (like me), stormy black eyes with chocolate brown swirls (also like me), and a very light milk chocolate colored skin (Oh yeah... ALSO LIKE ME!). Can you guess who she is? She seemed to figure out who I was because her had rose to her mouth and her eyes started watering. I noticed that she still had the ring my- or should I say our- mom gave us. The colors were dark colors mixed with black mixed with the bright colors. Suddenly her ring turned Black as midnight and her face hardened. She removed her hand from her mouth and connected it with my face.

a 'SLAP' echoed across the forest and my cheek stung. I bet there's a red hand mark on my cheek now! Before I could say anything, she pulled me to my feet and kept me steady while she searched through her pockets for something then cursed under her breath in... Latin? Where did she learn latin?

She huffed and put her hand over her ring and suddenly it turned into a black tipped knife with a peacock feather design twirled around the blade. She swiftly sliced at me and I'm embarrased to say, I yelped like a little girl while closing my eyes. I felt cold air hit my wounds on my chest and opened my eyes... Again. She didnt hurt me! She only sliced open my shirt... MY FAVORITE SHIRT!

"HEY, WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU FINALLY GET TO SEE ME AND YOU RIP MY SHIRT IN 1/2 AND SLAP ME ON THE FACE!" I burst out. She looked at me like the answer was written on her face.

'Are you seroiusly that stupid?' I heard her say but her mouth didnt move. I tilted my head to the side and gave her my confused look. 'How did she do that?' 'Do what?' I heard her say the same way she called me stupid. Ohhhhhh... Now I get it. AWESOME!

'I think were talking through our minds... Maybe its like twin powers or something!' I mentally shouted. She put her hand over her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly, My head started hurting like crazy and I put my hands over my head. She squeked in agony and curled up in a ball on the ground. I tried my hardest not to do the same thing and ended up falling on my knees.

"_This is what you two get for being born and being some of the most powerful demigods born! Maybe we cant get Percy Jackson, but that doesnt mean we cant get you..." _A raspy voice bounced around in my skull which made my head hurt even more. Then it just stopped...

My twin was suddenly crouching while getting something else out of her pocket. She pulled a sort of linen and sprang at me. She wrapped the linen around my chest and stood up straight. I looked at my chest and stared at her.

"Did you hear the voice too?" I asked her while tilting my head to the side. She stared at me intently.

"Yes" She answered softly... Man, it's so good to hear her voice again. I unvolentarily smiled and closed my eyes. I was about to go off into my own little world when an iron grip held onto my wrist (hmmm... ring a bell?) I opened my eyes just in time for my twin to start dragging me through the forest we were incased in.

* * *

After a looooooooonnnnnngggggg awkward silence and 15 exausting minutes of walking, she FINALLY stopped. I looked up and saw a grassy hill with a single pine tree with something bronze curled around the base of it and what looks like a golden blanket hanging from one of the highest branches. She turned around and glanced at me...

"well, are you going to stay here and wait for the monsters to come and eat you, or are you going to GO!" She said with irritation dripping in her tone as she shoved me foreward. I quickly caught my footing and started walking up the hill towards the pine tree with a big smile plastered on my face. I turned around to see Angel running ahead of me. I stared running and stopped once I was at the top of the hill. This was... Amazing! There were kids of all ages everywhere! There was a strawberry field, a big blue barn house, alot of cabins, a small stadium, a forest, a lake, and I saw kids riding horses... IN THE SKY!

"Close your mouth or you'll end up swallowing a fly now hurry up Danny, You need to see Chi- Oh hey Piper" Angel started to say but then started talking to this native american girl who looked about our age. I walked over to them.

"-It's nice to be back at CH- Oh, ummm... This is my brother" Angel said while pointing at me. 'Piper' turned to me and if I had a say in it, she was absolutely beautiful. She had choppy hot cocoa brown hair, light milk chocolate skin, and everchanging eyes (first they were sky blue then they were sapphire red). She was wearing a dark purple shirt that reached to her lower thigh, baggy jeans, and faded grey converse. She gave me a dazzling smile.

"Hi, I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite" her voice was sweet, kind, and welcoming. I shot her a wide smile, showing off my dimples.

"I'm Daniel, son of... ummmm, I actually dont know" A blush krept up onto my cheeks and Piper laughed. Her laugh was soft and sweet. Angel smiled and put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing at my uncomfortablness.

"Well, I gotta go take Danny to see Chiron. Call a 19-13-9-6 and make sure everyone's there" Angel said politely to Piper while pulling me towards the big blue barn house...

**Not my best and it's pretty short but i'm pretty tired and I havent slept for the past 2 days so I'm really tired. Thanks for reading and review if you like!**

_-Percylia22_


End file.
